It was all going so well
by ilovewillsavage
Summary: Will/Texas on honeymoon. A shit honeymoon.


**Thanks for the couple of reviews on my last story. This one is sort of a follow on, Will had his boob job and got married, now he is on honeymoon.**

**It was all going so well.**

The past four days had been bliss. Myself and my beautiful, amazing wife Texas were half way through our honeymoon in Australia now. I would have loved to go for two weeks but after my operation on my breasts I wasn't really allowed to be in the sun too long, that didn't stop me sunbathing topless though, now that my boobs were actually a normal size and not jugs like the other women here.

We'd done so many activities here in the last few days. Sure, it was restricted because of the fact I couldn't exactly get far. The wheelchair didn't need to be used 24/7, but there was a limit to the distance I could move and the dressings on my chest also restricted activities, but we had fun. We'd gone to the Koala Bear sanctuary and held one, we'd gone scuba diving. That was amazing actually, the scuba diving. The fish were all different sizes and shapes and colours. We'd seen Angel fish, bright blue fish, stripy fish, little fish, and big fish. The fish were beautiful.

Me and Tex were actually married though; all this time stalking her and spying on her had paid off and we were in love. Thinking back to our wedding day, it was perfect. Texas looked beautiful in her floor length gown; I scrubbed up okay in my John Travolta inspired suit. We'd brought eachother presents. I'd brought her a goldfish called Ben; don't ask… that's apparently what she wanted. And I received a lovely gold watch.

Looking out into the sea, it made me want to go for a swim, more and more. The sea was almost talking to me.

"Come on Will, great Fish here."

I ummed and ahhed. Do I risk it? My legs had somehow improved a little but I still wasn't steady on my feet, I'd swam during all of the physiotherapy though, but Australian sea was a little bit different to a swimming pool in England. Fuck it.

"Tex..." I whispered, trying to get her attention. She didn't answer me, laying there catching the fucking rays.

"Texas!" I shouted, punching her side.

"Fuck sake Will. What?"

"Carry me into the sea."

She looked at me like I'd just told her to go and get me a stingray fish to take home with me. It wasn't a weird thing to ask, I was on holiday and wasn't allowed to go into the sea by myself, so it made sense my WIFE would take me in.

"Fine!"

Selfish cow.

* * *

It took a bit of getting used to, all the waves and feeling the fish swimming around my feet. But I was comfortable now. I put on my goggles, as Texas affectionately clung onto my body so I didn't drown and remove myself from her grasp. Looking down into the sea I was memorised. The fish swimming around me once again like in the scuba diving course, all different coloured fish again...

And A shark fish!

It was getting nearer and nearer to us, I had Texas screaming in my ear, me trying to push up back towards shore, but I couldn't. My life flashed before my eyes. I knew I was going to die here, there was no doubt about it. I've seen Jaws enough times to know that you - a stupid lad from England - against a sharkfish there is one winner and it ain't gonna be you.

"Texas go! Go get safe!"

"I can't leave you."

"You've done it before."

"What?"

"I know you kissed Dodger."

"Go Tex!"

I didn't expect her to obey me. But she did, she left me there knowing full well I couldn't exactly fend off a sharkfish by myself. Next thing I knew I looked over to her on the sand, running shitly, to try and get somebody's attention and I had teeth wrapped around my leg. Not Texas' teeth though, because that's what she usually does when we have sex, a fucking huge fish.

Blood. That's all I could see. Blood streaming out of my leg and making the sea water red. Great, I'm dying.

* * *

20 minutes later, Texas was frantic. The whole beach was frantic. They couldn't see anybody in the sea. Nobody floating. No glasses floating on the surface. Nothing.

Texas was worried, of course she was. It was her fault, she'd left the husband she didn't even like in the sea with a sharkfish. Lovers were supposed to stay by their side right? Rather die WITH them than live WITHOUT them. But no, not Texas.

That's when she saw it, a leg floating by the entrance of the water's mouth. Will's leg.

Will was dead.

Will was no longer alive.

She could go and shag Dodger now.

This was amazing.

:))

* * *

**That took me a few weeks to write. Review me please if you liked it.**


End file.
